Gift Ideas
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Blake's birthday is approaching. Dean has to figure what to get his cousin for his birthday. His friends and Triple H try to help Dean gather ideas for a birthday present. Meanwhile Dylan and Alex try to figure what to get Blake for his birthday. One-shot.


A/N: So, I got to thinking about this stuff.

* * *

"Maybe I should get Blake some throwing stars," Dean said.

"Throwing stars?" Roman asked confused.

"No," Seth replied.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"He's a suicidal, depressive, cutter." Seth described and Dean winced.

"He's an ex-cutter," Dean replied. It didn't change the fact that his cousin/son was a depressed, suicidal fourteen-year-old kid.

"Don't you have to have a license for knives?" Roman replied.

"Not in certain states," Dean replied. He smiled at them.

* * *

"You could also buy him a book," Seth replied.

"That's boring," Dean replied.

"Buy him a medieval flail." Neville replied as he walked by, heading to his match.

Roman's eyebrows skyrocketed, as the other three followed Neville with their eyes.

"Interesting," Dean replied.

* * *

"He loves horror games. Buy him horror games," Roman replied.

"Or a book," Seth said. "You said that he loves mythology. Buy him books based on myths."

"Maybe a medieval flail and throwing stars," Dean replied.

"No weapons!" Roman and Seth replied.

"That's just _wrong_ ," Seth replied.

"I don't want to know," Triple H said, walking by.

"I'm trying to figure out what to get Blake for his fifteenth birthday," Dean replied.

"Buy him crystal skulls," Triple H said.

"He already has a collection," Dean replied.

"Buy him real skulls. Made out of fire." Kane inputted as he walked by.

* * *

"I would get him another crystal skull," Dolph replied.

"No. He already has too many," Dean replied.

"Does he have five?" Dolph asked.

Dean took a deep breath, looked like he was going to reply, but shook his head. "No." He took out his phone and scrolled through pictures. He pulled up a picture of a bookshelf that was lined with crystal skulls of multiple colors. There were at least ten skulls on the six shelves. "It's not normal having that many. His favorite is that red one."

Dolph's eyes widened in horror, "That would make me want to crawl up the walls."

"I know. It makes my skin crawl," Dean replied.

"That's unsettling," Seth said, looking at all the crystal skulls.

"He's proud of them," Dean replied.

"Goddamn," Roman said. "Why so many?"

"It makes me uncomfortable," Dean said. "It makes Aunt Christina uncomfortable too. I'm not sure about Dylan and Alex."

"So, just get him a book," Seth said.

"Or a video game," Roman replied.

"How about you buy him a book and a video game? Let me decide on what to get him myself?" Dean snapped out. It was frustrating enough without having them nag at him to get him something normal.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Dylan and Alex were sitting on the couch, in the living room, trying to brainstorm.

"Should we buy him another crystal skull?" Alex asked.

"He has too many," Dylan replied.

"I know," Alex replied. "It makes me uncomfortable."

"He likes them." Dylan replied, "How about a rubber chicken?"

Alex just gave him a weird look, "A rubber chicken?"

"It sounded funny in my head," Dylan replied.

Alex was thoughtful, "How about something from your mom's weapon shop?"

"You want me to give Blake a scythe?" Dylan asked.

Alex shook his head, "No, how about nun-chucks?"

Dylan just gave him a weird look. "I prefer giving him a medieval flail."

"Your mom has medieval flails?" Alex asked, incredulously.

"You think that right there was for decoration?" Dylan asked, motioning to the wall in front of him.

Alex looked at the medieval flail, eyes wide. "That's _real_?"

Dylan cracked up and his mother, Ellie looked up from the sword she was sharpening. Ellie looked at Alex, "It took you that long to figure it out? Blake figured it out once he spent the night here."

Dylan pinched Alex's cheek, "No need for jealousy."

Alex grimaced. "You're a human being, not property or a possession."

"Yeah, you better treat my boy with respect." Ellie said waving the sword at Alex.

"I think it's illegal to wave a sword at kids," Dylan replied.

"So…" Ellie trailed off. "I didn't pop you out for nothing. Someone has to take on my store. That's why I had you."

Dylan and Alex looked at each other confused.

"You had me so I can become the owner of Magnificent Steel someday?" Dylan asked and Ellie nodded. Dylan shrugged, "I'm strangely okay with that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Blake was thinking about his birthday. He didn't want a big party that involves Uncle Charles's gang. He didn't want presents. All he wanted was to spend time with his family and friends.

He knew his mother had bought him a gift already. He knew his friends are conversing on what to get him. He knew Dean was freaking out on what to get him. He wasn't entirely sure about Roman and Seth, or even if they were going to get him a gift, or going to show up.

He wasn't sure if he was excited for his birthday. He was more excited when he found out that there was the first _ever_ colored picture of Pluto.

He remembered the resulting conversation with his friends about it.

" _You're more excited about a picture than your birthday?" Alex had asked, Blake when he mentioned it._

 _Blake had given Alex a weird look. "Yes. So?"_

" _You do have issues," Alex said._

 _Dylan smacked Alex on the head, "Leave him alone about his problems."_

 _Blake shrugged, "I know I have issues."_

" _Pluto's not a planet anymore," Alex had pointed out._

" _So…what's your point?" Blake asked. "It's messed up. What are they going to do? Say that Mars isn't a planet because it's too red? Say that Saturn isn't a planet because it has rings?"_

 _Alex replied in the most sarcastic tone he can muster, "no. They're going declare that Mercury isn't a planet because it's too close to the sun."_

 _Dylan shoved Alex's shoulder, "Don't be rude. Blake is honestly happy about Pluto getting the first picture of it."_

" _Would you stop shoving me?" Alex replied, annoyed at Dylan._

 _Dylan seemed to think about it, "No." Alex shoved him. Dylan snorted and Alex punched Dylan on the shoulder, in a teasing manner._

" _So, what are you going to do for your birthday?" Alex asked and the empty grape soda that Blake was holding dropped out of his hand._

Blake remembered that day quite clearly. He was still excited about the Pluto being photographed. He knew what he wanted for his birthday. He went to the kitchen to look at his mom.

"I know what I want for my birthday." Blake declared and Christina looked at him.

"What do you want?" Christina asked, amused.

"I want Pluto to become a planet again," Blake said.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Christina deadpanned.

* * *

A/N: So, I saw that Pluto got its first photo. Sadly, I'm sure that it would never be a planet again. Maybe one day it would be.

I was asking my friend about giving weapons and crystal skulls to someone as a present. He mentioned a rubber chicken as a joke.


End file.
